Words
by venz07
Summary: Haruka doesn't know how to say her feelings for Michiru... Sort of AUi think


**Words**

"Ruka..." I turned around to the only one who can call me by that nickname and saw the world's most beautiful woman. I looked at those blue eyes. They're deep like the sea. I want to drown in that deep blue sea. The wind gently caressed her hair. Her aqua colored hair that smells like the sea. Oh she belongs in the ocean... She's a mermaid in disguise. "Haruka are you alright?" "Oh I'm sorry I was thinking of something" _And this 'something' is YOU. _You stared at me; I felt like you can see what I was thinking. "C'mon were going to be late for the movie!" She said the words with a smile on her redish lips. I was mesmerized again.

**Smile, an everlasting smile  
A smile can bring you near to me**

Knock knock knock! "Come in Michiru" "Sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you." "It's ok I'm not yet asleep anyway." I looked at where she is and I saw sadness in her eyes. "You had the dream again didn't you?" She walked to my bed. "C-can I sleep beside you tonight?" "Sure" she went and sat beside me, I heard her sob. _She's crying! _I felt like someone shot me straight to the heart when I saw tears in my mermaid's eyes. I can't do anything… we can't fight against our fate. All I can think about is pulling her close to me and letting her know I feel the same sorrow she feels… "Ruka..." "Shhh…you can sleep beside me…. I'm here…" As I felt her relax in my arms and heard her breathing got steady and I know that she's finally asleep… As I look at her sleeping face I couldn't keep tears from forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let it fall. I couldn't because I have to be strong for the both of us…

**Don't ever let me find you wrong  
Cause that would bring a tear to me**

"We made a promise that if one of us dies; the other has to continue the mission!" _What's so important about this world? _"Yeah I know that..." "Then why did you try to save me!" _Because YOU ARE MY WORLD!_But all I can say is, "Sorry." She walked away from me and I felt my heart breaking… _Why can't we save this world without killing? Why can't we make our own destiny.." _"I wish I can tell you my real reason for saving you but I wonder if you'll believe me.." I whispered slowly. "Did you say something?" Michiru turned around and asked. "No. Nothing..."

**  
This world has lost its glory  
Lets start a brand new story**  
**Now my love**

Here we are sitting on the couch watching a scary movie. I love watching scary movies with her. Want to know why? Because I love the way she grabs my arm whenever she's scared or whenever something surprise her. _I'm pathetic…_ I know this but I still do it any way. "Ahh!" See? She's holding my right arm now… "I might have a nightmare tonight because of this movie you rented!" I laughed at her remark and said to her, "Hey! If you have a nightmare you can always come crawling in my bed. I'll comfort you." She looked and then I saw a sudden confusion in her eyes. I think she might have seen the seriousness in my eyes. "Oh. Hahaha… Yeah right! You'll just be mad at me for waking you up in the middle of the night!" _I mean what I said_… "Yeah, that's a possibility too!" We both laughed awkwardly…

**You think that I don't even mean  
A single word I say...**

"Michiru…" I can see that she was startled by my sudden coming inside her room. "Haruka! You scared me! I thought it was the ghost from the movie!" My smile formed into a grin. "Yeah. I thought about that but I know you have a little concert tomorrow and I don't want you to blame me for not being able to perform well." "Hahaha... Oh yeah what are you here for?" "Oh I'm just checking incase you're having a nightmare." "Awww Ruka you sound like you really care about me" "I do" Then I looked at her reaction and then again I saw confusion in her eyes. I didn't mean to say it out loud, really. "Ruka?" " I meant what I said… I do…" I can't stand her stare so I ran out of her room and went outside and drove my car. _Crap! This is the end of me!_

Driving calms me. As I feel the wind gently caress my hair, I relaxed a little bit and began to think. _It wouldn't be long before she'll know what I feel about her_… I sighed. _She'll be disgusted with me and then she'll ask me to move out. A life without her is like saying I don't even have to live at all_. _But if I tell her how I feel… Even though there's a big chance that I'll be rejected will she even believe me?!_

**  
It's only words  
And words are all I have  
To take your heart away**

It was already late when I got back from driving and I made up my mind. As soon as I came in through the door I saw a sleeping figure on the couch. She was waiting for me. And the other thing I saw shocked me. There are tears in my beloved eyes! I walked to where she's sleeping and gently brush the small amount of aqua hair that was blocking her close eyes. I gently wiped the tears away. She began to wake up then I, instantly, took off my fingers from her face. I don't want her to think I'm doing something to her. "Ruka? Are you back?" "Yes,"I whispered gently, I know it's barely audible. I couldn't keep my tears from falling… She held me close to her and her presence comforted me but I have to tell her how I feel. "I—I" "Shh…Just be quiet for a little while. I've wanted to hold you like this… Just for a little while" I was shocked by her words. _Maybe..just maybe there's a little possibility that she feel the same way I do... _"Ruka, I care about you too and…and… I love you" _No way! _I didn't know what to say. I was overwhelmed that the cat got my tongue. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and quickly ran into her room. _I couldn't believe this!She feels the same way! Now my only problem is to tell her how I feel._

**Talk, in everlasting words  
And dedicate them all, to me  
And I will give you all my life  
I'm here if you should call to me  
You think that I don't even mean  
a single word I say...**

"I'm going in..." The tears are still flowing from her eyes as I enter the room. "Michi." "You don't have to be kind and tell me that you love me too. I know you care about me because I'm your partner and…" "Shh… Now it's your turn to be quiet." I sat beside her on the bed and gently wiped away the tears. _I can't believe she's crying because of me! _"Honestly I don't know where to start. But all I know is one thing. I love you too Michiru." Her eyes went big when she heard my words and that action made me want to say more. "I love you with all heart and with all I am. When you told me that you love me a while ago I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I can't believe you feel the sa…." My words were cut of by her lips. I responded to her kiss and it began to deepen. _I can't believe I'm kissing my beloved's lips! This so made my day! _When the kiss was over I stared at those blue eyes. When she began to move closer I know what I have to do. I met her half way and shared a passionate kiss. It was a long day and it's going to be a long night too. _ My words reached her! I never felt so content in my whole life! _I know we still have a lot of thing s to do and lot of fights to win but now I can relax knowing that my partner will always be there beside me...fighting with me, living with me and loving me.**  
It's only words  
And words are all I have  
To take your heart away**


End file.
